Hidden Secrets
by crazywolfgrrl
Summary: Weiss Kreuz xover. Harry is raised by the combined team of Weiss and Schwarz. AU after fifth book. read n review!
1. Prologue

Hidden Secrets

Speech "this"

Telepathy **_this_**

Thoughts _this_

Talking in Japanese this

Hello all!! This is crazywolfgrrl, with another story. This crossover came about during a chat with my good friend Braum....(go read her gundam wing fic, Dog Wars...Its great) In which we ended talking about how messed up Harry would be if he were raised by Weiss and Schwarz combined from the anime weiss kreuz. Weiss and Schwarz are combined to form the team Grau, or grey, and live in a remodeled warehouse. They are all the age they were in the anime when this fic starts, and this will be slash. Established pairings are Schu/Yohji, Brad/Aya, and Nagi/Omi, also mentions of Manx/Birman. Ken and Farfie are straight and single in this. I eventually decided to go ahead and write this....Braum, sugar, here goes nothing!!

Prologue

Petunia Anne Dursley, agent Nightshade of Kritiker, looked down at her year-old nephew. _No, I will not raise you in this house. You will be raised by Kritiker little one. It will prepare you for whatever your destiny is. I am sorry, that you will lose your innocence so young, but I feel it must be done. Til we meet again, nephew._ Petunia handed the boy to the Kritiker agent who was waiting, along with a duffle bag. "These were his parents things. Make sure whoever raises him knows he needs to know the information contained within. Take care of him." With that, the woman turned and walked back to her car, got in, and drove away. And Harry Potter was left in the hands of Manx, who gave him to Grau, where he grew up.

Fifteen years later:

Harry looked out the plane window as he remembered life with the odd group of assassins who had raised him. By the age of five, he was doing high school level work, and could hack into any computer he wanted. He was five when the first of his abilitied appeared. Telepathy and Telekinesis surfaced together. At age six, his elemental powers surfaced. He could control earth, fire, air, water, lightning, and shadows. When he was seven, he discovered the ability to shapeshift, he could become any animal, any person. And of course, he couldn't forget the wandless magic that was almost second nature. He'd taught himself, using his parents old school books. He was seven when his real training began. He'd learned how to use a gun from his Da, Schuldig; from Aya, the use of katana, while Dad, Yohji, had taught him the varied ways to use the harigane. Ken had taught him to use bugnuks, and Omi had taught him to shoot a bow and throw darts. But Harry especially enjoyed learning how to use and conceal knives, as taught by Farferello. Farfie was still insane, but he loved harry in his own way, and thus Harry was the only one Farf truly obeyed.

Harry grinned. Sure, he was sad about Sirius, but he was finally going to be allowed to drop the hero act, and be himself... a gothic, slightly crazy sixteen-year-old assassin.


	2. Chapter One

Hidden Secrets

Speech "this"

Telepathy **_this_**

Thoughts _this_

Talking in Japanese this

AN: just a quick author's note here! I have decided that Harry should have a Japanese name, seeing as that is were he was raised in this story.... Therefore, his name is now Raiu Rei, or Rei Raiu in the western fashion, which means something along the lines of "Spirit of the thunderstorm". His codename is Bengal, a breed of cat that is a cross between wild Asian Leopard cats and domestic shorthairs. He Bengal is a large spotted cat with a short, glossy coat.

Chapter One:

Petunia Dursley stared at the large group of witches and Wizards in her living room looking for her nephew. "I'm terribly sorry that you wasted your time. Harry is not here. He's almost never here. I could call him if you like. But he won't be going back with you so soon. He so rarely gets to see his friends." Petunia was amused by the reactions as she dialed the number of a flowershop in Japan, having put the speakerphone on. _I see. They have never bothered to look past the mask. I do hope Rei gets pictures. It promises to be amusing._

"Koneko no Sumu Ie, this is Yohji, how may I help you?" A cheerful voice greeted. The murmurings of those who had come for Harry Potter quickly died down at the sound.

"Yes, I need to speak to Rei please." Petunia explained.

"Kay, just a moment." There was silence for a minute before a slightly muffled yell was heard. "REI!!! TELEPHONE!!" "He'll be right with you."

There was a shuffling noise, before there was a soft, "Hello?" Harry Potter answered.

"Hello, Rei. I have a group of people here who want you to go to someplace called Headquarters with them. You're on speaker by the way." Petunia's voice was clearly amused.

"The Order can go to hell! I'll be at Hogwarts on September first. There's no fucking way I'd leave now! I'm fine, I'm happy and I damn well am NOT gonna spend the summer cooped up in Grimmauld Place! Now, if you'll excuse me, we've got customers, and I'm the only one the Goths and Punks will deal with...." Harry's voice trailed off for a minute before resuming. "Probably 'cause I'm one of them....Good day Aunt Petunia." With a click, the phone disconnected.

"Well, I think Rei made his feelings quite clear. Good day, ladies and gentlemen." Petunia stood to accompany the group to the door when Hermione spoke.

"Why do you refer to him as Rei? His name is Harry!" The girl was very vehement.

"I call him Rei, because it is the name he has grown up with. You call him Harry because that is what is on his birth certificate. And I can't say more than that. It's up to Rei if he tells you the rest. Good bye." And with that, she shut the door in the Order's faces. _Honestly! Just because you've been his friend for five years, you think you know everything about him. You're in for a big surprise Ms. Granger. A very big surprise._

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley looked around Hogwarts' Great Hall as they entered. They had been unable to find Harry on the train at all, and he wasn't here at Hogwarts already or he would have met them.

Halfway through Dumbledore's announcements, right after he'd stated that Remus Lupin was returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, the huge double doors slammed open, and eight handsome men in their mid to late 30's walked in. They were lead by a good-looking, muscular, teenager dressed in baggy black bondage pants, a white wife beater, and a black leather jacket. The teen had shaggy, shoulder length hair, held back by a dark green bandana, with sunglasses perched above the bandana.

"Hey, Rei! Nice digs!" The orange-haired stranger commented, before the teenager stopped and whacked the man on the back of his head.

"Shut up, Da." Was all that he said, before turning to the teacher's table. "Sorry I'm late, headmaster. I had to talk Farfie into behaving."

"And who would you and your companions be, young man?" Dumbledore asked, one eyebrow arched.

The teen grinned rakishly. "Allow me to introduce everyone. We are the assassin team Grau, or Grey, of Kritiker; an organization dedicated to protecting the innocent. Behind me, are in order from left to right, Brad Crawford, codename Oracle; Aya Fujimiya, codename Abyssinian; Nagi Naoe, codename Prodigy; Omi Tsukiyono, codename Bombay; Ken Hidaka, codename Siberian, Farferello, codename Berserker. Then, we have my parents; the red-head, Schuldig, codename Mastermind, and Yohji Kudo, codename Balinese. And I am Rei Raiu, codename Bengal; although everyone else here knows me as Harry Potter."

There was dead silence after that announcement, tempered only by the muffled laughter of those who had arrived with Rei.

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

Hidden Secrets

Speech "this"

Telepathy **_this_**

Thoughts _this_

Talking in Japanese this

Talking in German **this**

Parsletongue /this/

Chapter Two:

An hour later, found the inner circle of the Order in the Room of Requirement, along with Rei/Harry and his companions. Rei was curled up on an overstuffed couch, between the long-haired red-head and the gold-eyed Irishman, head on the red-head's shoulder. The honey-blonde named Yohji was sitting on the plush carpeted floor, his head on the German's thigh, Schuldig running a hand through the other man's hair, while the rest of the strange visitors were all sitting in various chairs.

Once everyone had settled in, including Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and the twins, the meeting got down to business. "Now then, Harry, would you please explain everything to us?" Dumbledore asked from his seat.

"Sure. For starters, you can call me by my real name. I may have been born as Harry James Potter, but the name on my birth certificate, and adoption papers is Rei Raiu. I guess I'll start with Kritiker. Kritiker is an organization that is dedicated to protecting innocents. What we do, what all Kritiker combat teams do, is exterminate those corrupt or evil officials or highly influencial citizens who are rich enough, or high enough to escape the law. Kritiker brings them to justice; it is also a worldwide organization. Aunt Petunia is a Kritiker intelligence agent, codename Nightshade. When I was dumped on the Dursley's doorstep like trash, she contacted Manx, her direct superior; our superior, and handed me over to be raised by the organization. Manx, after much thought, decided to have me raised by Grau; Kritiker's best team. The necessary papers were filed, and Harry Potter ceased to exist; and I became Rei. Rei is the name I grew up with, and is the only name I'll answer to from here on out." Rei stopped for a minute to whack Yohji.

"Shut up Dad! I don't need comments from the fuckin' peanut gallery! Sorry, anyway, like half of Grau, I have what are called 'Talents'- I myself am a Shapeshifter and possess both TK and TP; that's telekinesis and telepathy. I am also trained in a variety of deadly weapons. Grau's cover identity is a flowershop called the Koneko no Sumu Ie, or Kitty in the House. I have been raised an assassin, and I- Will you lot SHUT UP??!!! Ahem. Sorry about that, but some people will not stop talking!"

Rei glared at Nagi and Omi, before grimacing. "Too much information. We do not need the details of your sexlife Omi, Nagi. Anyway, that's about everything, except for the fact that I've been doing missions since I was ten. Any questions?" Rei grinned at the stunned Order, before everyone started when a pure white snake slid out of his pocket, hissing furiously.

/Sorry, Realta. I forgot you were in there./ Rei hissed to the foot and a half long serpent. Rei looked up. "And this is Realta, my familiar. She's an Egyptian Asp." He commented as Realta slid up to settle looped around his neck.

Hermione blinked rapidly for a moment. "An Egyptian Asp? They're one of the deadliest snakes in existence!!! Well, I guess since you're a Parseltongue, it shouldn't be much of a problem; what I want to know is which of your friends there have these 'Talents' you mentioned, and what they are!" There was a familiar look in her eye, the one Rei had named 'Something-I-didn't-know!-must learn-about-this!'

"'Talents' are just that, powers that give us an edge in our work. Brad over there is a pre-cog; or what you would call a True Seer. His codename is Oracle because he sees the future. Nagi is telekinetic. He moves things with his mind. It's very convenient for stopping bullets. Farfie here simply put doesn't feel pain. At all. He's also quite insane, but that isn't anything to worry about really, it's managed. And Da, Schuldig here is a telepath, same as me. We telepaths can hear people's thoughts and can slip into someone's mind without them knowing if we want. Of course the downside to that is that we need to have very strong shields, or else we go insane from the overload. Telepathy is also useful in the shop and on missions; we have a semi-permanent telepathic link set up for the nine of us, it just takes a second to activate. Which is why I made those odd little comments earlier, seeing as the link is currently active."

Rei suddenly glared at the at the icy redhead named Aya. "If you don't shut up, I'm gonna project a lovely little memory of when I walked in on Aya-chan and her lovers. And wait til you see who they are." Rei smirked as the swordsman glared and glanced away.

"humph. Just like your father, Potter, always have to be the center of attention. Hopefully the Dark Lord will put you out of your misery so the rest of us can have some peace." Snape sneered at the sixteen-year-old. He refrained from saying anything else, as there was now a gun aimed at his forehead, and a length of wire looped around his body and very taut against his neck.

"You threatened harm to our son. No one hurts Rei and lives to tell of it. Hurt him, and there won't be anything left of you to bury. Do I make myself clear?" Schuldig snarled angrily, his German accent predominant. Snape nodded carefully, Yohji's wire still wrapped tightly around him. "Good. And just to be sure, we'll be accompanying Rei to his classes. Nothing against you people, you understand, but Rei is our son, our kitten. We are very protective of those we care about. It comes from being an assassin. Yohji, release him, but leave a reminder." Schu stalked back over to where Rei watched with hungry eyes, as Yohji roughly pulled his wire free, the harigane digging sharply into Snape's skin before vanishing. The honey blonde sauntered over to the German, who grabbed him and yanked him close for a kiss, one that had the blonde clinging to his redheaded lover for all he was worth.

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley watched as Harry, no Rei's parents threatened Professor Snape while Rei watched gleefully. It was when the longhaired redhead pulled the tall blonde to him and kissed him, that all other thoughts went out the window. Hermione and Ginny were both full-fledged Yaoi fangirls, Ginny having been converted by Hermione over three years ago. Both girls eyes glazed over at the sight of the two gorgeous men kissing each other, and Ginny involuntarily let a whimper escape her; drawing Rei's attention.

**_ Well, well, well, what have we here, hmm? A couple of yaoi fangirls from the looks of it._** Rei spoke in their minds. **_Don't worry girls, I won't tell.... Just don't make it obvious, and don't make a fuss. In return, well, I could find some yaoi doujinshi and manga. You'd like that, wouldn't you?_** The two girls looked at each other, then looked back to Rei, and nodded once. Rei nodded back, before looking at his parents who were still making out. "Okay, enough you two.... We don't need you to get carried away." When the two continued kissing, Rei sighed, and 'yelled' telepathically, loud enough for everyone in the room to 'hear' **_If you two don't stop with the PDA this instant, I'll sic the fangirls on the both of you!!_** The reaction was instantaneous, as Rei's parents broke apart with pale faces. "Heh, thought that'd work. You can screw Dad senseless later Da. For now, let's just finish the meeting, ne?"

There were several choking noises from the adults as Rei spoke so casually of sex. He glanced up. "What? We all live in the same building. Everyone has walked in on each other often enough that we really don't have any qualms talking about it. Same thing with death... we've seen it so often, and most of it by our own hands, its just part of our life." Rei stood and stretched. "We're done here. It's getting late, and we get up early. Goodnight everyone." With that, the raven-haired teen left, followed by his 'family'.

That night, Rei did not return to the Gryffindor dormitories, but rather chose to stay in the East Tower with his family and teammates. The next morning, however, the entire school was shocked when they entered the Great Hall; Rei and the red-haired swordsman were fighting each other, both seemingly enjoying the potentially lethal exercise, while the rest of the strange group sat and watched. It was an apparently normal occurance.

AN: That ends this chapter, although I have a question for my readers. Who would you rather see Harry/Rei paired with? Draco, or Farfie? Let me know in your reviews, kay? Also, feel free to guess who Aya-chan's lovers are, as all three will be making an appearance later in this fic (and no, Ran doesn't know yet, either).


End file.
